


Possibilities

by misswildfire



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswildfire/pseuds/misswildfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time, reflects on the possibilities that her future can hold for her. Written during Nanowrimo 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

Being the Guardian of the Gates of Time sometimes had its advantages. When her Princess and her guardians had been killed and subsequently sent to the future by Queen Serenity to be reborn and have a second chance at life, she had been able to find them immediately, relief overwhelming her for a brief moment before she could pull herself together. They had made it, successfully reborn to start a new life. 

She knew that she was breaking a rule by finding them, she should have waited however long it took, but she couldn’t help herself, wanting, no, needing to know that they had made it, especially her Princess, the one she loved from afar, never having met her or known her like her guardians did. She was determined that if her guardians could no longer care for her, then she, the Guardian of Time would do so from afar. Part of her knew that what she was doing was foolish - she was forbidden from intervening in time lines - but it made her feel better all the same. 

Over the years she would watch them grow and learn; feel their triumphs with them and weeped for their sorrows. She watched them grow into young ladies, so similar to the beings they were in the Silver Millennium, yet at the same time, they were different, growing up into wonderful young ladies. 

It made her wonder if she should die and reincarnate, would she be the same as she was now? Would she still have her memories? How much were the lack of the memories from their previous lives allowing the girls to become who they were today? If they had them, would they be the same as they were before? There were so many questions, yet no way for her to get answers. 

At least without experiencing it myself. She had her duty; it was the guard the gates, to stop those who would wish to destroy time lines from doing so. She was the perfect choice, being the daughter of Chronos, the God of Time, to take on this duty. 

What would her father think of her now? Having gone to sleep some centuries prior when the mortals on Earth’s belief in the old Gods had waned, she felt his absence keenly, the only one who would come to visit her in her lonely post. 

Perhaps one day in the future, she would get a chance to meet her Princess and be a part of her life. The future was always full of possibilities.


End file.
